Haunted House Assignment
by Mojo-JoJo13
Summary: When assigned a school project, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura must go to an abandon house to do research on, but what if they find something else lurking in the shadows instead of dust… SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary: When assigned a school project, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura must go to an abandon house to do research on, but what if they find something else lurking in the shadows instead of dust…**

"Wow! Look at the size of this house!"

"Idiot, it looks the same as all the other houses in this neighborhood."

"What did you say Teme!"

"Naruto, stop screaming. People are staring and Sasuke stop pestering him."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Now how did Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto find themselves in front of a blue colored house with large, puffy bushes in the front yard? Well let's go back to where it all began.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Friday; the students were in their history class waiting for their always tardy teacher to arrive. As some teens were chatting animatedly with their friends, other kids were just staring ahead at the three portraits of Japanese writing on top of the white board.

"Ugh, where the heck is Kakashi –sensei," Naruto whined as he laid his head on his desk.

"Idiot, he's always late. What do you expect from him?" Sasuke replied sitting one seat across Naruto, who was next to the window, in his own desk since the class was divided into four rows containing six chairs in each.

"Guys, can't you ever stop fighting with each other?"Sakura said as she covering her ears with her hands since she was sitting in the middle of both her best friends and she got easily annoyed.

Then the clock, next to the portraits of Japanese writing, made a beeping noise signaling that it was already fifteen minutes into class. As if on cue, in came their ever so late teacher Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late, but I was helping an old lady cross the road and…" he started to explain only to be interrupted by his whole class yelling, "YOU'RE LATE SENSEI AND STOP MAKING LAME EXCUSES!" Sweat dropping, he began the lesson for that day.

"Alright class, the assignment for this weekend will have a three person team making a report of an abandoned house near your area. This means, you must go in the house and research why and when it was abandoned, then on Monday you'll come to class ready to read your report; so you have the whole weekend to get ready," Kakashi concluded.

"Alright team one…and finally team seven is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Alright but there is one house I don't want you all to get into especially you three since you three live near it," he spoke seriously as he pointed to team seven, but before he could explain the bell rang signaling the end of class and school for the day. With that everyone ran out of class in a heartbeat.

"Alright, Naruto, you find an abandoned house near where we live, while Sasuke and I get supplies from the store; we'll meet up in the house you chose, call us when you have the house ready," Sakura explained to Naruto and Sasuke about the plan for the project.

"Alright Sakura-chan!" and with that he ran off looking for a house they could research.

"Are you sure to give Naruto a job like that?"Sasuke asked, curiosity hitched in his voice.

"No, but how bad can he screw up when all he has to do is find an abandoned house to research," Sakura responded, leaving it at that they made their way to the closest store both thinking, 'Naruto is so going to find a way to screw this project up…'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See I told you guys I'd find an abandoned house for us to research!"

"For once Naruto you come through with at least one task," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"What I don't understand is why someone would desert this house when it's in perfect condition and in a good neighborhood," said Sasuke as he looked around the vicinity.

"Well, that's what we're here to figure out!" retorted Naruto.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he still examined the neighborhood. He was right; you could smell the fragrance of newly cut lawns and blooming flowers as the wind blew it around, and you could feel the breeze of the wind as it whipped through your hair, encouraging the birds' to sing to each other.

"Alright team, let's go in and check this place out," Sakura said and with that they made their way up the small three-step stair which led them to the front door. As Sasuke reached for the door knob they could sense an eerie aurora radiate from the house. Ignoring the feeling, they turned the knob and entered the residence.

Since the sun was the only source of illumination, the house was dimly lit. They took into their surroundings once. They noticed that every nook and cranny was covered in dust, due to the years of no cleaning.

The furniture, in what looked to be the living room, was very old and raggedy and the smell of dust permeated the atmosphere. As they took a step into the house, they heard the floor creek, every time they stepped in a little closer. Once all three of them were inside the house, the door suddenly closed, startling Naruto and Sakura.

Then everything became silent. All you could hear was your own breathing; it was as if all the sound from the outside faded away when you enter the house. Then all of a sudden…

'BONG!'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well there's the first chapter**

**I hope you liked it**

**Chapter two coming very soon**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It's a really short chapter; but I update really fast**

**Chapter 2**

"Aaahh!" both screamed as they rushed toward Sasuke with Sakura hugging him around the waist, burying her head into his chest and Naruto hiding behind him.

"Guys, it was just a grandfather clock signaling that it's 5:00 pm." Naruto sweat dropped as he came around him and started to scratch the back of his head. Sakura, also being embarrassed by her lack of bravery, let go of Sasuke and settled to grasping onto his arm while giving a nervous giggle.

"So what's the plan, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he still looked around the residence not minding that Sakura was clinging onto him.

"Well, I think we should split up since it's a two-leveled house, that way we can cover more ground and get out of here sooner, then we'll meet at the front door again."

"Great idea Sakura-chan, I'll take the kitchen area!" Naruto volunteered as he grabbed a flashlight and dashed to where he thought the kitchen might be located.

"Guess we'll both check upstairs," Sakura supposed as she gave out a tired sigh. Taking a video camera and two flashlights, they made their way up the old wooden stairs. When they reached the top, the left side went toward the attic entrance while the right side goes to the rooms. "I'll check the attic while you check the rooms Sakura."

"Alright," And with that both went their separate ways.

As Naruto was in the kitchen, you could hear stuff being thrown across the room. "Hm, where's the Ramen in this old kitchen" Naruto said to himself as he hastily flashed the flashlight into the empty cabinets minus the spider webs that surrounded the corners of the cupboard.

'Creek', Naruto turned around facing a circular dining table that had three chairs underneath the table. "Well that was weird. I thought I heard someone walking behind me," he said "Must have been my imagination."

He continued searching for his oh so precious ramen that was nowhere to be found in the kitchen. If only he would have looked at the table a little longer, he would have noticed a bowl with uncooked ramen inside it.

---

Well there's chapter 2

I hope you like it

Chapter 3, coming very soon

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I wish I could –sulking-**

**It's a short chapter, but I update quick –smile-**

**I hope you like it**

**-  
**

**Chapter 3**

As Sakura walked down the hallway, she came upon an open door. Being curious, she went inside. She walked around the small slightly discolored room that looked to have once been an orange room.

Inside the area were two beds with no sheets, an empty closet at the other side of the room with its door open, and two feet away from it was a window.

The floor was also wooden, so when Sakura walked in the creaking, from the floorboards, was heard once again. "Hm, looks like a little boy and girl stayed in this room." She said to herself, as there were small toys and papers, with drawings on them, on the floor.

She picked up a small, red painted, wooden toy car and a drawing of what looked like a princess with a yellow sun and grass and flowers at the bottom of the page.

'BANG'

"Eeek!" Sakura screeched as she saw the closet door close with a sudden force. "What the heck was that?" she whispered to herself as she backed up against the wall opposite of the closet. Then she noticed the window was opened and a gust of wind was blowing through.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she realized that maybe the wind caused the door to shut. With this reassurance, she made her way out of the room. Once she left, the window slowly closed itself as the small car rode across the wooden floor as if pushed.

xXxXx

"Ugh, this place is filthy," Sasuke thought as he rummaged through some cloth that lay on the floor. When he moved the cloth to get to the other side of the seven-foot tall attic, dust would fly into the air making Sasuke scrunch up his nose to stop the filth from going up his nostrils.

As Sasuke was investigating some boxes, he thought to himself, that he couldn't wait to get out of that messy area.

"Well nothing up here." He concluded as he made his way to the exit but before he could reach the door he tripped over something making him fall on the filthy cloths. "Man, what was that?" he thought as he turned around with his flashlight gleaming at the floor trying to see what had made him trip.

Then something reflected the light back from under a lifted wood board. Prying the wood of the floor he saw an oval shaped gold necklace with vine designs on the pendant.

"Hey, I think it's that kind of pendant that open and have a picture inside it," he thought as he observed it.

At that moment, he tried to open it up but at the end he realized it was rusted from old age. "Hm, I'll just take this with me to see if Sakura or Naruto can open it."

Pocketing the necklace, he made his way out the door not noticing the cloth he had fallen on was shoved aside to the corner of the attic.

-------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 3**

**I hope you like it**

**Chapter 4, coming very soon**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Another short chapter**

**Please enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

"So you guys ready to go home?" Sakura asked as she came down the stairs with Sasuke not too far behind her. "You bet my stomach been growling for the past two hours!" Naruto exclaimed with arms holding his growling belly.

"Man dobe, sounds like you got lions in there," Sasuke said as he stopped next to him. "Yeah, yeah lets go home," Naruto said rolling his eyes, but when he reached for the door knob and twisted it his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked in a concern manner. "Uh guys, I think we're locked in," he said as he turned around to face both his friends. "What!" both Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"What are you talking about idiot," Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto out of the doorway and he himself twisted the knob to see if what Naruto was saying was the truth. Letting out a sigh he slid down the door with his back against it. "Naruto's right, we are locked in."

"But it wasn't when we first came in, who would have locked the door if we're the only ones here?" Sakura assumed, as she had no idea what might have caused this.

"Maybe it was ghosts!" Naruto whispered in loud yet soft voice so that Sasuke and Sakura could hear. This made Sakura shiver at the thought.

"Idiot, there's no such things as ghosts, now come on let's not waste any time and find ourselves a different way out of this place." Grabbing Sakura by the arm and Naruto by the shirt, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, there's ramen in that bowl!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he saw the bowl on the dining table. "Ramen in an old house, but why isn't it expired like the rest of the food in the several of cupboards?" Sakura asked as she looked at some-what looked like fruit-in the fridge.

"Well, there's not a way to get out of here either, the back door is locked also." Sasuke said as he checked the kitchen door. "So, what's the plan now Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a disappointed voice, realizing that the ramen was uncooked.

"We keep searching till we find another way out," he said walking out of the kitchen with Sakura following him and a sulking Naruto trailing behind with his still growling stomach.

"Let's check up stairs, there was an open window in a room I was looking in a while ago."

Making their way up stairway, more like running upstairs, they got to the room in which Sakura was talking about. "Hey, when did the window close," she asked to no one in particular, making her way toward the window.

"Are you saying that the window was open when you came in here," Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah, I'm positive. It even made the closet door shut when a gust of wind came in through the window." Sakura started to explain as she tried to open the window again but to no avail, it was locked.

"Ghosts!" Naruto mentioned again, "Naruto I said shu…" Sasuke began, but was interrupted by a noise coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in a panicked manner. "Don't know, come on let's check it out," he said as all three of them made their way down stairs.

----------------

**Well here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 5, coming very soon**

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but at least I wished I could own Sasuke and Sakura!**

**Gosh, me and my short chapters… **

**I was given the thought to add an idea from a reader, cat-luvr-for-life, about Naruto and his rash ways; see if you can spot it! Thank you cat-luvr-for-life**

**Enjoy :]**

**V**

**Chapter 5**

"What was that?" Sakura asked in a panicked manner. "Don't know, come on let's check it out," he said as all three of them made their way down stairs.

When they got downstairs they heard the noise again. "It's coming from over there," Sasuke said as he pointed to the living room area. As they made their way over there, they saw something move behind an old couch.

Thinking it was a mouse, both Naruto and Sakura decided it be best if Sasuke went to see what it was.

At the same time Naruto tried the door again, but this time instead of using the doorknob, he decided that maybe a good heads on with the door would bring it down…but it didn't work; it just resulted in Naruto having a bump on his head.

Cautiously approaching the couch, Sasuke looked behind it only to see a wooden trap door that was attached to the floor and a metal handle used to lift it open. "Hey, Sakura come here. What do you think this is?"

As Sakura made her way to Sasuke, Naruto started to feel uneasy.

"It looks like a wooden trap door; this can be our way out of here!" Sakura said in delight. She helped Sasuke lift up the door, feeling the cold breeze from outside come out from underneath the wooden floorboards.

"You can feel the air rushing in. This must lead to the outside," Sakura said as she examined it to see if she was correct.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Naruto, come on let's get out of here," Sasuke said to Naruto, but there was no response. "Naruto, come on we're leav…," Sakura began but when she turned toward to where Naruto was standing, she did not see anyone. "Uh Sasuke, Naruto's gone," Sakura said as she nudged him in the shoulder.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sasuke asked as he searched around the room but Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Now, where did he go?" He thought as they went looking for him throughout the first floor again while calling out to him.

"Sasuke, where do you suppose he went," Sakura asked in a worried tone as she came out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, but come on let's go upstairs maybe he forgot something and went back to look for it," Sasuke said trying to calm Sakura down as she looked like she was about to go frantic.

Grabbing her by the hand he said "Don't want you getting lost either." Blushing, Sakura just followed him upstairs.

----------

**Well there's the fifth chapter**

**I hope you liked it**

**Chapter 6, coming very soon**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Well this chapter is mostly about Sasuke and Sakura, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"It doesn't look like he's here," Sakura said as she turned from left to right.

"Hm, then where can he be…" he started but he came to realize that he wasn't holding Sakura's hand anymore but thin air. He quickly turned around to see no one behind him. Subsequently, he started to feel panic and his heart rate increased.

"Sakura," he called her name "Sakura where are you!" struggling noises could be heard down the hall, so he decided that Sakura was must have gone to look for Naruto in that direction.

He cautiously made his way down the hallway, navigating himself with his hands against the wall since the corridor was enveloped in disperse light. As he stepped on an old piece of flooring, the old, brittle wood gave out from under his pressure, sending him flying downwards to the first floor again, with a loud crash sounding throughout the household.

'Man that really hurt.' He thought to himself as he unsteadily lifted himself from the dust and wood that had fallen with him. He began to dust himself off, until he reached a certain spot above his knee; as he brushed near it, he winced in pain, as he became aware that he must have twisted it.

He painfully limped his way to the living room area to notice that the once open trap door was closed and locked, with the sofa standing right on top of it.

"What the heck, there really is something in this house." He mumbled in an audible whisper, now he was starting to believe Naruto and his ghost fantasies.

All of a sudden, footsteps, from the second floor, were heard followed by a shriek that he immediately recognized was Sakura's. Ignoring the pain in his knee, he flaccidly made his way up the stairway; using the rail to support himself.

"Sakura, Sakura, where are you?" he called again. Only this time he was given a reply. "Sasuke! Help me, please!" came Sakura's voice from further down the hall. "Sakura! Hold on!" he responded as he quickly made his way towards the door that he heard her voice come from.

As he met the door, he felt his fingertips go numb. "Why is this door so cold," he wondered but he pushed it out of his mind; he had to save Sakura before fear took over him.

He opened the door to reveal his pink haired friend lying in a corner with her hands and feet tied together. She was pale as snow and her eyes were wide in fear.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in concern as he made his way across the room that consisted of old furniture with white curtains draped over them to seem like ghostly images.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura managed to choke out when he was about two-feet in front of her. he quickly kneeled down and began to untie the ropes, after he did so he gathered Sakura into his arms. She was quite shocked but returned his embrace just as tight.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" he asked as he pulled away to be met with her face. "I-I don't k-know" – she began – "Something grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my m-mouth, bringing me h-here."

Sasuke could feel her trembling so he brought her into another embrace, more gently than the last one, while comfortably stroking her pink locks.

Once he felt her calm down a bit he helped pick her up from the floor as they made their way to the exit. Just as they were reaching it, a sudden force made the door shut with great energy. Sakura quickly latched onto Sasuke waist as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Whose there," Sasuke demanded in an angry voice. There was no sound, the room turned into complete silence. "S-Sasuke let's get…" Sakura began but then all the furniture began to rattle.

They swayed back and forth like waves in a storm at sea, fearing the worst Sasuke wrapped Sakura in a protective hold as he began to look for the source of these happenings. Suddenly, a movement caught his eyes. It had come from the right side of the room next to a grandfather clock.

"You, who are you?" Sasuke bellowed above all the noise that could be heard throughout the inside of the room. Swiftly, everything became calm again. The furniture became as still as statues and the curtains that had descended into the air came down to rest on their respective furniture piece.

"Why are you here?" a voice sounded from out of nowhere. "Get out, Get out!" it shrieked as the door swung opened and an invisible force began to push both Sasuke and Sakura towards the door.

Once both teens were out the door shut behind them. By this time, they were breathing hard, trying very hard to believe that none of this had really happened. However, they knew better and they began to regret not listening to Naruto.

"Come on Sakura, we still need to find the dobe and get out of here." Sasuke said as he began to walk but ended up falling due to his aching knee.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in concern, as she went to help him lean against the wall. "Are you okay? She asked as she saw his face trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Yea, I-I'm fine, don't worry," he reassured her, as he tried to lift himself up again only to slide down once more.

"Sasuke what happened? Did you get hurt?" Sakura questioned. Finally giving in he told her what happened. He soon realizes that guilt had washed over her eyes and tears began to fall.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have fallen," she began but was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips meeting hers. She immediately melted into this warm, gentle kiss and returned it.

As soon as both the lovers realized they needed air they broke apart as they looked sincerely into each other's eyes. Sasuke brought a hand up to her face and cupped her blushing cheek as he stoked it he said, "Nothing would stop me from saving you, and it's not your fault." He whispered as she nodded her head and brought him into a warm hug.

As they broke apart Sakura put his right arm over her shoulder and her left around his waist, lifted him up, and using her as a support Sasuke came to his feet and they once again in search for their other friend.

------------

**Well there's chapter 6**

**Longest chapter I've done :]**

**Chapter 7, coming soon**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Well here's chapter 7, its short this time :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Naruto, Naruto, do you hear me," Sakura called to her blonde friend as they were still looking. They had looked in the first floor again thinking that maybe he had gone to look for them their but were mistaken.

As they were making their way to the stairway, they noticed a door slightly ajar. Neither teen had noticed this when they had passed it more than twice, and since it was under the stairs they doubt they would have noticed at all.

"Maybe the dobe went in there," Sasuke suggested as he moved his feet a little to indicate to Sakura that he wanted to go investigate the room.

As they got closer, a crispy air current hit their faces like a gentle breeze. "Sasuke it's pretty dark in there," Sakura whispered to him as she opened the door a little with the end of her foot.

"Yea, but don't worry I'm right here," Sasuke replied as he gave her a rare smile and took hold of her hand. Nodding in satisfaction, Sasuke fully opened the door as he stepped in first with Sakura behind him.

As the door was wide opened, it made a creaking noise due to the rusted hedges, and as they stepped in the wooden floor went into a symphony of creaks and cracks.

Since the only light source was coming from outside the opened doorway it was hard to see, but it was a good thing Sakura had the small flashlight in her back pocket that she had gotten from before they had started searching the house.

Turning the little piece of light equipment, a faint light casted on a short amount of area. Both were quite amazed at what they both saw. It was a room full of antique clothes, that dated to the 1760's, with furniture and other old materials.

"Sakura, point the light to your right," Sasuke said as Sakura did as she was told. When the light radiated the spot, there was a piece of parchment lifting up from the ground, all the way at the end of the room.

Making their way over there, after having trouble moving throughout the cramped space, they saw that it was an opening to, which looked like a basement.

----

Once both were down there, they saw an old boiling stove that was connected to the ceiling; which Sasuke guessed was connected to the bathroom shower and kitchen appliances.

"Sasuke the fire is still burning," Sakura noted to her complete horror. "What, how can that be possible? No one has been in this house for more than a hundred years." Sasuke replied with sheer interest and a hint of terror in his voice

Making their way to the opening in which they had come down from Sakura noticed a shiny, circular object on the dusty floor.

Reaching out to grab it she brought to her face to realize that she was holding a gold ring that had 'Love Forever' inscribed in the inside of the jewelry.

Now being in the same dark, cramped room they were in previously, they made their way across the room.

All of a sudden, thumps, like feet running, were heard from upstairs. "Maybe its Naruto," Sakura assumed silently as they were outside the room with Sasuke closing the door behind them.

---

'Thump, resurfaced the sound, they had heard previously, in a rhythm of five seconds apart from the time it began to when it stopped.

'Thump,'

'Thump,'

'Thump,'

'Thump'

'Thump'

"It's coming from in there," Sasuke pointed at the end of the right side of the hallway. Looking at each other, they made their way to the bedroom from which they heard the noise.

Slowly turning the doorknob Sasuke peeked in through the small crack of the door. Not only was Naruto there, but he was tied up and had cloth covering his mouth excusing him from making any noise.

He then noticed something, or rather someone, on either side of Naruto. They were white figures in what seemed to be in a child likes form; it seemed, as they were both standing guard as to not let anyone take the blonde boy.

Closing the door Sasuke turned to a confused Sakura. "Well Naruto is in there but he's not alone, there are two brats standing next to him."

"Kids?" Sakura asked.

"Well ghost kids," he specified.

"So how do we get Naruto out of there?" the cherry haired girl asked her companion as she was still trying to surpass the shiver after hearing there were ghosts in that room.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke knew the answer to that question. "Well the only way to get in there is to barge in, take Naruto, and try to find another way out of this hell house."

He felt Sakura tense at the suggestion of having to face a dead person, let alone two mere children; he quickly gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and both teens faced the door, hand in hand, to face whatever was brought their way.

--------

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Chapter 8, coming very soon (but with all the tests going on it well be kind of hard to update fast, so bear with me!)**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

"One, two,"-Sasuke murmured under his breath- "Three," and with that he busted down the door with his foot as both he and Sakura ran into the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled to get his attention. He soon began to squirm in happiness. Then all of a sudden, two little kids appeared in front of him in a defending stance.

One was a little boy who looked around to be ten years old. He was wearing a green shirt with khaki pants and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck that reached to the floor. Next to him was a little girl who looked eight years old. She was wearing a purple vest over a pink shirt that reached mid-waist, a light green knee-length skirt, and her hair was in two ponytails that pointed straight toward the ceiling. Both were wearing blue sandals.

"My name is Konohamaru and this is my sister Moegi, who are you guys?" the little boy asked. "Yea, you're not supposed to be here!" said the little girl afterwards.

"We are here to save our friend that you kidnapped our friend." Sasuke retorted back as Sakura went to Naruto to untie him.

"No, you don't understand, we are not the ones you should be afraid of." Konohamaru tried to explain until a crash came from the left of where they were. There was a cloud of dust and both Moegi and Konohamaru retaliated a bit.

Sasuke noticed this and went to stand beside Sakura and Naruto, who kept their eyes on the dust cloud until it began to reveal a young boy around sixteen or seventeen years of age; he had brown hair, round glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a blue shirt with khaki shorts that reached below his knees.

He stared attentively at the three teens before speaking, "Who are these people Konohamaru, Moegi," the boy asked as he turned his gaze towards the little ghost children.

"They a-are strangers c-cousin," Moegi said as she hid behind Konohamaru who also seemed afraid.

"Strangers," the boy began "And what are you three doing here." Naruto, being the bold one, replied. "We are here for a school assignment."

"School assignment you say, my name is Udon and you have no business here. Come on Moegi, Konohamaru, we're not leaving this house, ever, till we find those items." All of a sudden, he disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked in a whisper to both her best friends when both ghost children disappeared as well.

"And what were they talking about, finding the items before they could leave?" Naruto asked stepping out of his usually hard head self.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before they return." Sasuke said as he motioned for both his friends to make their way out the door. With the help of both Sakura and Naruto supporting him, they made out the door towards the stairs.

--

"Now where to Sasuke," Naruto asked. The blue haired man began to calculate their options: they could not get out the door or windows, which were locked, and the trapped door was out of the question since it was locked as well.

"There has to be a way out of this house,"-Sasuke began-"If we came in through the front door, and the trap door is locked then,"

"Then there has to be a hidden exit around this house!" Sakura exclaimed as she clapped both her hands together like a little child that given dessert before dinner.

"Great thinking Sakura-chan," Naruto congratulated her. "The only problem is where is it placed." Sasuke said.

"Well let's think this out," Sakura began before all three of them sat down against the wall with Sakura in the middle and both Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her.

"There was no exit in the first floor, or in the kitchen," Sakura counted of her fingers, "Then we checked upstairs and the windows in all of the rooms were locked as well."

"All there is left is the attic but it's not like we can jump off the roof," Naruto said sarcastically. He began to give off a nervous laugh when he noticed both his friends were looking at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Naruto," both began,-the blonde haired boy, fearing he would get hit in the head for coming up with such a 'dumb' idea, put his arms protectively around his head- "You're a genius!" Sakura squealed as she hugged him making Naruto look at her with a confused face; also noticing that Sasuke was glaring daggers at his direction.

Releasing him Sakura gave them the plan. "Alright, first we'll look for anything that we can use to tie together to work as a rope, then we'll make an opening in the ceiling and we can use the rope to climb down." She finished.

"Alright, let's do this," Sasuke agreed as all three got up and searched throughout the whole hose looking for these things.

--

"Hand me that really long cloth Naruto," Sakura said as she and Sasuke were tying a green velvet drape to their rope. "Well that should do it; it's pretty long to have us reach the ground by jumping without getting hurt."

Then both Sasuke and Naruto began to work on making a hole big enough to have them be able to get through. Using tools they had found around in the basement, they began to tear away the old wood with ease.

"Great job boys, now Sasuke fasten this end of the rope there while Naruto and I make sure it's safe to go down." Doing as what they were told to do, they finished in a breeze with Naruto being the first to try it out.

"Just go down gently dobe, we don't want to have to get out of here and take you to the hospital." Sasuke sneered with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, yea teme," Naruto replied as he slowly stepped his way down the ruptured roof - to what he could not wait for - land.

"Be careful Naruto, just take your time!" Sakura yelled since he was getting farther away. Sticking here head in from the hole, she faced Sasuke.

"So do you want to go first or be a gentle-man and let me?" she teasingly asked as she saw him throw a playful glare at her before bringing her into his arms and giving her a sweet kiss on those rosy lips that tempted him so.

"You know the answer to that," he murmured once they had pulled apart while he rested his forehead against her abnormal one.

"Yea, but I love teasing you," but once she was about to begin another kiss they were interrupted by a yell from outside.

"Hey you guys, I already made it, come on!" it was Naruto, who had apparently already made it to the safe ground of the backyard of this hell home.

"Well come on," Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke hand and both made their way to the hole.

"Where do you think you tow love birds are going?"

Turning around they were met by non-other than Udon with Konohamaru and moegi standing right behind him.

"You're not going anywhere," he began as he stepped closer to Sasuke and Sakura. Knowing what would occur next, Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. "Sakura stay behind me," he whispered to his love, as Udon seemed to get closer and closer.

"No way Sasuke I'm staying beside you till the end." Sakura retorted as she stood beside him with a determined look on her features.

"Stop acting so tough little girl, when not that long ago you were terrified of me," The ghost sneered as he vanished and appeared next to Sakura making shivers run down her spine.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his arm only to hit nothing but air.

"Nice try kid, but you forget, I'm already dead,"

"Guys, come on! What are you waiting for?" yelled a voice belonging to Naruto. Running as fast she could to the hole she yelled back, "Naruto their back go get some help!"

His eyes widen at her statement as he frantically began to look for a way out from the jungle of a garden.

"Konohamaru go get rid of the annoying brat outside," Udon ordered as said child disappeared.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura yelled in warning but her screams were dropped on deaf ears as Naruto was to busy trying to escape the ghost kid and the weeds that would tangle themselves like snakes around his feet.

"You'll pay for that," Sasuke said in a low, menacing voice. The ghost man just looked at him with utter amusement before lifting his arms into the air and restoring the hole that was made into the roof to be filled again as if nothing had occurred.

"We'll see."

---

**Well there's chapter 8!**

**Man, took me forever to write this!**

**Hope you like it and any suggestions on what should happen next are welcomed!**

**Because I'm kind of in a writer's block right now**

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man, took forever to write this!**

**I was in a writer's block people, and hopefully I can get fresher ideas into my small brain.**

**So here's chapter 9 of HHA, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! -tear-**

**Chapter 9**

_-Recap-_

"_You'll pay for that," Sasuke said in a low, menacing voice. The ghost man just looked at him with utter amusement before lifting his arms into the air and restoring the hole that was made into the roof to be filled again as if nothing had occurred._

"_We'll see."_

_-End of Recap-_

Lifting his arms once again into the air, he stuck out his pointer and middle finger towards the roof and with a flick, the ceiling began to drip.

He gave off an evil smirk when he saw both teens have a confused look on their face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were astonished. As Sakura looked up a drop of hot liquid hit her cheek. Bringing her fingers, she touched the sticky liquid and brought it to her eyes to some in view black liquid that gave a horrid stench of oil.

Realizing what it was she grabbed Sasuke by the hand and ran towards the exit. She even went through Udon, who had gotten in her way to try to stop them.

Once both were out of the room Sakura made her way down the hall until they were at the other end of the hallway. Both breathing hard Sasuke asked what was going on.

"When he flicked his fingers, there was black liquid falling," she began" It was oil. He is trying to burn the house down with us in it."

"But why, what well they gain by trapping us in here and killing us?" Sasuke questioned as both he and his lover sat on the floor close enough to be able to hear each other in a whisper.

"Maybe there's something in this house he doesn't want anyone to know." The pink haired girl stated as she held her chin with her index finger and thumb.

"That reminds me," Sasuke said as he reached for his pocket, "I found this chain in the attic when I was exploring. I could not open it myself so I brought to see if you or the dobe could."

Taking the necklace from his hand Sakura inspected it with outmost curiosity. As she flashed her flashlight on it, she could make out some words engraved in the locket.

"Sasuke, what do you make of this?" she asked her boyfriend as she lifted the locket so he could see the words with the light shining off it.

"Hm, it says _Loving Always and Forever_."

Soon something clicked in Sakura's mind as well. "I found this when we were in the basement," taking out a ring from her own pocket.

She held it out so both could see the jewelry as she shone the light on it so that the words of _Love Forever_ could be visible.

"Both objects shows love to whoever owned it at first." Sasuke inquired taking both items and putting them in his hand.

"And I think I know who they belonged to originally," Sakura said with a determined look on her face. As Sasuke raised one of his eyes brows as a signal to continue Sakura began to explain.

"If Moegi and Konohamaru are but mere children then this must have been given to them by their parents before they had died."

"Then if this is true Udon must be angry he did not get anything in return so he seeks revenge on whoever comes here or worse finds the items." Sasuke finished for her as he began to understand.

"Then he must know we are carrying the items so he wants to destroy us with it."

"Come on Sakura, let's get Naruto and think of a plan to get out of here."

----

"Let go of me you little brat!" Naruto yelled as he tried to free himself from the green vines that had snaked themselves like ropes around him.

"I c-can't," Konohamaru replied as he lowered his head as he put his hand over the weeds to stop them from squeezing the poor blond boy that was already turning blue.

"What do you mean you can't?" Naruto asked as he consciously let out a breath he was holding.

"You don't understand, m-my cousin,"-the ghost child began-"he wants you and your two friends…dead."

A shiver went down Naruto's spine as he noted the seriousness tone in this small child's voice. "But we didn't do anything to you guys. We were just doing some research on this house and why it was abandoned."

"That's the reason why he wants to kill you three."

"What do you mean? Come on tell me so that I can stop him!"

Sitting himself (or floating) on the green grass he stared unsurely at Naruto. Should he trust him with something so secret in his family? Yes, he should.

Letting out a shaky breath he stared Naruto straight in the eye and told him about their past.

_It is the year 175. The town people are dressed in their elegant wardrobes as they walk along the road to get to their homes and drink their afternoon tea._

"_Come on Moegi! Mother well be mad if we don't get home soon!" yelled a small boy as he ran in front of his sister._

"_Konohamaru, slow down, you know I can't run that fast like you big brother." The little girl exclaimed as she bent down on her knees to catch her breath._

_Looking back and seeing his sister tired, he stopped and walked lazily towards her with a pout on his young face. _

"_Gosh Moegi, it's almost sundown and mother and father well be angry because of your fault."_

_Lifting her face her eyes began to get watering as her bottom lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry big brother," she cried as she put her face into her hands._

_Letting out a sigh, he put a hand in the middle of her back and began to push her softly so she could begin walking again._

"_Sorry Moegi, but I want to get home fast. Mother said our cousin Udon was coming today remember?"_

_Her face soon lighted up as she sped in front of her brother at an incredible that left Konohamaru astounded._

_----_

_Arriving at their house, they noticed that all the lights inside their home were off. _

"_Do you think they are asleep Konohamaru or maybe they went out?" Moegi asked the boy next to her as both stood outside the front door._

_Before he could answer a noise, like breaking glass sounded from inside the dark house. Looking at each other uncertainty, they opened the door to come to view with the darkness that the night had bestowed over this two-story house._

"_I think it came from upstairs, come on." Konohamaru took his sister by the hand and ascended the stairs._

_Reaching the top step, they paused for a moment as they tried to hear for any sound again. Walking further down the hall, they came to the part that everything was so dark you could not see each other except for the candle that was lit on top of a wooden desk._

_Stepping closer to a door that was closed Konohamaru reached for the doorknob…_

_Suddenly something bumped into them making them all fall to the floor with a thud._

_Quickly standing up Konohamaru searched for the burning candle that was fixated on the table and pointed at the person that they had bumped into._

_Stepping into the light, both children met by the face of their cousin, Udon._

"_Udon!" Moegi shouted as she ran to her cousin to give him a hug. "Moegi, Konohamaru. What's going on?"_

"_When we got home the lights were off and so we came in, then we heard a noise upstairs so we thought it was our parents so we wanted to come see."_

_Konohamaru noticed that his cousin soon became tense but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared._

"_What's wrong Udon?" Moegi asked ask he saw that her cousin had a distant look on his face._

"_Now that you mention after I left your parents to go the restroom I also heard a noise so I came to check it out."_

"_I heard it from over there," the small boy said as he pointed to the door he was about to open._

_Nodding, Udon walked over to the door and opened it. As all three kids went in they were met by a trashed room._

_There was broken glass around the floor, the curtains ripped of and hanging by the thread, and some of the furniture was tipped over._

_However, what caught both the children's eyes was the hand of their mother sticking out from behind a sofa that was covering most of her body so only her hand could be seen; and next to her lied her husband lying flat on his stomach._

"_Mom, dad!"_

_-----_

"So that's the reason he wants to kill us, just because he doesn't want anyone coming into the memorial of your family's death." Naruto inquired.

"That is what he told us. He said protect this house and if anyone comes to live here destroy them."

Naruto could not believe his ears. All this killing over someone who was already dead was to overwhelming that it had to be a lie.

As he watched the small ghost child play with the grass he knew that he and his sister were to gullible to believe anything their big cousin said to them

He knew there was another reason for the intentions of Udon wanting to kill him and his friends and he knew Sasuke and Sakura were going to find out soon.

As he stared up into the orange patched sky, he knew what he must do, get back into the house, tell Sasuke and Sakura what Konohamaru told him, and try to get him and his sister to side with them.

**-----**

**Well here's chapter 9**

**I hope you liked it, though it was hard to write since I had noting to go by.**

**Review please!**

**And if you have any ideas for the next chapter PLEASE share! Don't be shy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Sasuke would have never have left with Orochimaru and he would be in love with Sakura.**

**---**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

"Now, what do you want to do, Naruto?" Konohamaru thought aloud as he began to float in a circle around him.

"How about you stay here while I go look for my friends?" Naruto suggested putting on his sweetest smile he could muster.

"I already told you, I can't do that!" the little boy stomped, crossing his hands. Just as Naruto was about to retort he caught sight of something bluish over a grass hedge that was bordering the back yard.

'_I know that blue hair anywhere,'_ Naruto thought as he kept staring at the object that was walking on the other side of the hedge.

"Hey, Konohamaru, why don't we play tag? You can be it, if you want," Naruto tried to persuade the little ghost child as an idea popped into his head.

"Really! Okay, I haven't played that game in more than a hundred years!" Konohamaru said clapping his hands together in excitement.

Naruto felt a wilt of sadness pass through his heart as he watched the small ghost child act like if he were still alive. _'No, I have to get away in order to help this kid and Sasuke and Sakura,'_

"Now first untie Konohamru then I'll run and you have to catch me,"

"Yea, yea, I know how to play," the little boy said snapping his fingers so that the vines that were holding Naruto captive would release Naruto so he could stand up.

"Yea, but I play it different, you have to close your eyes and give me a three second count so that I can run; then you can catch me, deal?"

Konohamaru was so excited about playing the game he did not realize that Naruto was tricking him, which benefitted Naruto very much.

Turning around, so that his back was facing Naruto he began to count to three aloud so that Naruto could hear him.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" he yelled looking around the yard for any sign of yellow hair. The grin he held on his face was wiped off when he noticed Naruto sprinting toward the hedge.

"Hey! Come back here," Konohamaru, exclaimed as he floated toward Naruto who had barely just reached the hedge.

Naruto turned his head around to steal a glimpse of the kid when he saw him about five feet away from him.

Frantically, he began to climb up the hedge; reaching the top, he felt a tug at the end of his jeans. Looking down, he saw Konohamaru pulling at his pants leg.

Trying to get his leg out of the ghost kid's grasp, he began to pull away until suddenly, he lost his balance and fell on the other side of the hedge.

'_Ugh, something broke my fall.'_ Naruto thought looking under him to see what it really was. His eyes began to widen when white, pupil-less eyes stared back into his blue cerulean ones.

"Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered looking flustered, which he mentally thought she looked somewhat cute.

Just when he was about to respond a loud shrill yell was heard from the other side of the hedge.

"Naruto! You cheated!" Konohamaru yelled as the small tree began to rustles with each other.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began to run down the sidewalk.

---

'_Creak'_

"Did you hear that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered from her position next to her boyfriend as they had been walking down the hallway.

"Hn, come on, let's go into that room."

Walking over to a bedroom that neither had been into before, they opened the door and quietly stepped inside with Sasuke closing the door behind him.

He walked over toward Sakura where she was staring out through a window and stood next to her.

"Sakura, calm down, Naruto will be fine," Sasuke reassured her.

"Are you sure? What if that ghost kid did something to him!" Sakura exclaimed hysterically.

She hugged him around his waist as tears began to flow down from her eyes. "I want to get out of here, Sasuke-kun," her voice came out muffled as she had her face crushed against his hard chest.

Sasuke gave out a sigh as he put a hand on top of her head and began to stroke her pink locks. "I know Sakura, me too."

---

Just when they had reached a small café that was about a mile away from the house Naruto had been in not 10 minutes ago, they came to a rest and sat down on a small table as both teens were breathing hard.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata questioned the blonde.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto began his story.

"You know for Kakashi-sensei's project we had to get information on an abandoned house, so I ended up choosing a house that was actually haunted and now there are three ghosts that have Sasuke and Sakura trapped in there, but I managed to escape; but just when I was making a run for it a ghost kid named Konohamaru caught me in some plants, so I had to trick him into playing a game so that he would let me go; then after that I jumped over the hedge and landed on you," Naruto babbled on as Hinata stared at him in complete surprise.

Raising her hand, Naruto became quite.

"N-Naruto-kun, please, can you go slower?" Hinata said to the blonde boy seeing him pant as he tried to catch his breath.

Finally regaining his composure, he gave Hinata a serious look that made her blush at the way he was staring at her.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan are in trouble, there are beings in that house, and I need to get them out. Can you help me?"

A moment of silence passed through them as Hinata let out the breath she was holding.

"W-what do we have to do Naruto-kun?"

---

The silence was getting almost unbearable.

Both teens sat close to each other, the girl had her head resting on her boyfriends shoulder while he had a protective arm around her waist.

Everything was quite. Everything was still. The only sound coming was the even breathing of both teens as they waited in anticipation of what would happen next.

Then all of a sudden…

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Sakura jumped in alarm as her ringtone went off at full blast. Quickly digging her hand into her pocket she pulled out her purple walkman phone, she checked the screen to see that she was getting a phone call from Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto!"

"_Sakura-chan, how are you and Sasuke doing?"_

"We're fine, but how are you? Were you able to get far from here?" Sakura asked frantically.

"_Yea, and I ended up meeting Hinata-chan, well…falling on her," Naruto responded as Sakura could hear him give a nervous laugh on the other side of the phone. _

"Ugh, Naruto, so what now, if Sasuke-kun and I have any chance in getting out of here, it's up to you and Hinata-chan to try and get us out," Sakura said.

"_I know, Sakura-chan, but we will think of something."_

---

"Alright, we'll call back soon with the details just hang in there, oh and tell Sasuke-teme to stop being scared," Naruto said through the line while giggling as he imagined Sasuke scared and Sakura protecting him.

"_Dobe!" _screeched Sasuke in the background as Sakura clicked on her friend.

"Do you think we will be a-able to think of something, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked watching her crush fumble with his phone.

"Positive, and if not, then we can always go back to Sasuke and Sakura and ask them!"

"But, Naruto-kun, aren't we suppose to g-get Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan out with our o-own plan?" Hinata asked.

"Not to worry, Hinata-chan, I, Naruto Uzamaki, will free my friends from the evil clutches of Udan, no matter how long it takes!" the blond haired boy proclaimed as he stood up on top of the counter table while giving a very similar pose to his gym teacher, Gai.

"Hey you brat! Get off my table!" yelled the owner of the small café.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed as both teens ran out the coffee shop and toward where ever salvation they could hide from the furious shop owner.

---

"So now our only 'savior' is the idiot who took about his whole childhood trying to learn and spell his own first and last name?" Sasuke said in monotone as he gave his girlfriend a deadpanned stare.

"Aw, come one Sasuke-kun, give him some credit," she responded pinching his cheek playfully.

"Hn."

---

"Hinata, so you said your cousin had an ability to cast away ghost, right?" Naruto asked as both walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes he does, he has his own business and his v-very own assistant," Hinata explained, "They have been called the 'Returners' since they have the r-reputation of sending ghosts back to where they came from."

Silence followed as Naruto stared at the giggling Hinata wide eyed. "…Wow…that sounds…great! Where are they now?"

"T-they should be at my house," Hinata started before being hauled by Naruto and sprinting down the sidewalk toward her house.

---

**Alright, here's chapter 10**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have a new plot to go on by so I will being working on chapter 11 soon ^^**

**Till next time**

**Chao**

_Mojo-Jojo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is chapter 11 of Haunted House Assignment. Sorry it took way, too long, but I've been busy and I had forgotten to update the story like three days ago._

_So, for the long wait, I made this chapter a little longer than most._

_Enjoy._

_---_

** Chapter 11**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Hn," he responded as he looked down to his shoulder where Sakura's head rested.

"Don't you think it's too quiet?"

He nodded not taking his eyes away from the door, while unconsciously tightening his arm around Sakura.

'_The dobe better hurry, I don't know how long we can take this anxiety.'_ Sasuke thought as he felt Sakura shiver.

---

"Wow, Hinata, your house is really cool!" Naruto said as he looked around Hinata's home: there were about three scenery paintings hung on the wall next two each other; the couches that were in the living room looked antique and so did the furniture. The walls were painted light orange and the floors were made of shiny wood.

"My father is really into those things."

She motioned with her hand for him to follow her up the stairs to the second floor. Walking down the hall, they stopped once they reached a door with a sign that said, "Knock before entering."

"Neji-san likes his privacy," Hinata explained before giving three short knocks on the door.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door was heard before the door opened only a slit so that Neji's face could be seen.

"What is it Hinata-san?" he asked opening the door a little farther when he saw it was just his cousin.

"Um, Naruto-kun has a dilemma…concerning spirits."

At first Neji seemed skeptical, not knowing to actually believe her, especially considering it was Naruto who was the one with the problem, but when he looked toward Naruto he saw true worry in his eyes.

Giving a sigh, he opened the door all the way to let both teens enter his room. When Naruto and Hinata entered, the first thing they noticed was TenTen sitting at the edge of Neji's bed with a book in her lap, while occasionally flipping the pages, not noticing their presence.

"TenTen, I think we have a new case," Neji told his partner while sitting on his computer chair and closing out the program he was using to give his full attention to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan," TenTen said closing her book and placing it next to her.

"Hello TenTen-san."

"So what's the problem?" Neji asked taking out a notepad and a pen, while TenTen gave Naruto her full attention.

Naruto began to tell them the same story that he told Hinata at the café, also the story that Konohamaru had told him when he was still at the house; all the while Neji took notes whereas TenTen asked questions.

"Hm, sounds interesting," TenTen mumbled in conclusion.

"Yea, so what can you all do to get my friends out of that hell hole?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think this calls for an exorcist," Neji inquired.

"Hm, are you sure Neji, I mean they are kids who seem pretty harmless. The only real problem is the older spirit, Udon." His partner added.

"Well, one of the ghost kids made vines attack me. The girl ghost seems more harmless than all three combined," Naruto said, actually having an intelligent conversation.

"Hm, I still say we need an exorcism for this. We can get rid of the girl without difficulty and I think the boy ghost can be casted away easily. Our real crisis is with Udon, seeing as he has a serious connection to the house."

"Alright, I see your point Neji. An exorcism it is," TenTen said getting up from her position on the bed and walking toward Neji's walk-in closet.

All remained quiet as they waited for TenTen to come out. When she did, she had a black bag with a white cross on it, in her hands.

"I've got everything we need in the bag, Neji." Just as Neji was about to respond, Naruto interrupted him.

"Are you sure you guys are capable of doing an actual exorcism, because I've seen that movie and man did I get freaked out!" he exclaimed shivering at the thought of the girl that came out in the film.

"Yes Naruto, we are very capable of doing these rituals," Neji began to explain, "You see, my father's father was a man of spirits. He lived to create a boundary between the living and the dead.

"He thought that peace could only be held when these two different worlds were separated, so that's what my grandfather did his whole life, which included teaching my father everything he knew and in turn my father taught me everything he knows."

"Yeah, besides, Neji has the ability to see things that aren't really there, like ghosts and spirits and I have the skill to pinpoint their location; what's more it looked like he needed a partner so I decided to join him, either way, spirits are cool!" TenTen said giving Neji a smack on the back, which he in turn gave her a glare, "Oh hush, hush you baby, now come on Naruto, show us the way to this house."

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" He said while grabbing Hinata's hand and running out the door with Neji and TenTen on his trail.

---

The house appeared to be in its quiet, peaceful serenity. Sakura was quietly dozing off on Sasuke's shoulder while he had his cheek resting on her cushiony bed of hair.

He could feel his eyes get heavier with every passing minute. Both he and Sakura were exhausted from all the things that had been happening and his knee still hurt like hell, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.

Trying to stay awake, he reached into his pocket for anything that he could use as entertainment while they both waited for Naruto to come back with help.

His hand soon encountered something that he had forgotten he had. Taking his hand out, he stared at the ring and necklace. However, before he could do anything with them a voice echoed throughout the quiet room.

"Those are mine…," it whispered. Suddenly, the room began to quake causing Sakura to awake in a start.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" she asked hugging him around his chest.

Picking himself and Sakura up, he took a hold of her hand while unconsciously stepping in front of her.

They remained like that what seemed like hours before the quaking stopped completely, as though nothing had happened to begin with.

Soon Sakura's phone began to vibrate, this time already being sure that the volume was turned completely off.

"H-hello," her voice trembled. Knowing Sakura was still shaken up by the event that just occurred, Sasuke gently took the phone from her hand while bringing her into a hug with his other free arm.

"Dobe, did you get help?" Sasuke questioned while trying to soothe his best friend/ girlfriend.

"_Teme? Uh, yeah, you'll never guess who I got, but we are on our way there."_

"How long?" Sasuke questioned almost impatiently.

"_Not too long I can see the house from here."_

Sasuke let out a breath he was holding, but then came to realize a very important piece of information. "Dobe, how do you intend to get inside when the doors are locked?"

"_Uh…wait a second."_ Naruto said.

Mumbling could be heard in the background as Sasuke tried to make out any words that he could hear, but he heard nothing.

"_Got it covered teme! See you soon."_

Just as Sasuke was about to question him further Naruto clicked leaving Sasuke with the operating machine.

Sighing in annoyance, he put the phone on his back pocket while putting both arms around Sakura's shaking form.

"Was it Naruto?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, he's almost here and he has help with him," Sasuke responded.

"Should we go downstairs?" Sakura asked fearing the answer but also knowing they had to do it.

"I'm afraid so, but don't be afraid, nothing will hurt you, I promise." Sasuke swore giving her forehead a quick kiss.

She nodded, letting go of his waist but clinging to his arm instead. Opening the door quietly, Sasuke stuck his head out to look down the hallway to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary, considering this house was already whack job.

Opening the door completely, he moved his arm to inform Sakura they were heading to the stairs. Both began to walk down the hallway quietly, making sure not to make a noise that would notify anybody that they were out of the room.

Finally reaching the staircase, both made their trip down the stairs just as quietly. Just as Sasuke's foot was stepping on the stairs, a squeaky, loud creek resounded bouncing off the walls of the house. Both teens tensed at the sudden disturbance of noise, as it seemed to echo in a mocking manner.

Seconds ticked by as both held their breath in anticipation. When they noticed that nothing was going to happen, they continued down the stairs. They made their way to the living room since it was close to the front door and sat on the dusty couch that was closest to the entrance unless they needed to make a quick escape.

"We'll wait for them here," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

---

"Hurry up, Neji!" Naruto yelled behind him as he still ran with Hinata tagging along.

Neji gave off a small growl while TenTen laughed at her friend's antics. Fortunately, for them, they reached the house quickly.

The group of teens stood at the end of the pavement that led to three small steps of stairs at the entrance of the front door.

"Hm, we're not even at the door and I can already feel a dark aura," Neji commented as TenTen nodded.

"Who cares?! Come on, Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for me," Naruto said taking his first steps toward the front door. With that, the other three followed him. Arriving at the door, Naruto moved aside so that Neji could have a good look at it.

"The door is locked from the inside out, Sasuke checked it when we had tried to escape the first time," Naruto informed him, "I also tried to using my head to break it down…it didn't work." He added while rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"Hm, I have a way to make it open without using physical force," Neji murmured. He motioned for TenTen to come stand next to him with the bag open. Reaching his hand into the sack, he took out a piece of white rectangular paper with the Japanese character "Kami" on it.

He also took out a small bottle of holy water in a plastic container with a white cross on it.

Suddenly, he stuck the paper onto the door and began to spray the whole door with the holy water while saying a short prayer under his breath.

"How is paper and water going to help?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, but was interrupted by TenTen who gave him a deathly glare that made him not want to open his mouth again.

There was a low moan that seemed to come out of the house, but Neji continued to do his ritual. Finally the moaning stopped and Neji reached for the doorknob, but just as Naruto was going to say that it would not work, the door opened with ease.

Neji made sure to throw a smug look over toward Naruto before he motioned for them to go inside.

When they all entered, the door suddenly closed as if someone had slammed it shut, followed by the clicking sound of the door locking. Neji seemed to glare at the air but Naruto soon cut the tension when he called out, "Sakura-chan, teme, you in here?"

"Naruto, shut up!" responded a low whisper from the living room area. With that Neji, TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata made their way to where the noise had come from.

They were soon presented with the presence on Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the couch rather closely.

"About time you got here, dobe, and you brought the Hyuga with you?" Sasuke asked. However, before Naruto could respond there came a loud crash on the second floor. Time seemed to freeze for all of them as they watched the stairs for anything that might come down.

When nothing happened, Neji began to speak in a low voice so that only they could hear what he was going to say.

"Alright, listen up, there are three ghosts. Two aren't so harmless but the other is. We will have to get rid of the two smaller ones and take the older one with all we've got.

"First we should try to figure out the cause of these connections, so we'll have to ask a few questions. We'll also have to look around the house for something that looks of importance to the other two ghosts, so it might be kind of dangerous." Before he could finish explaining Sasuke took out the ring and necklace. "I think these should do," Sasuke said as he handed them over to Neji.

"Alright, TenTen get the ritual ready," Neji ordered, "You guys try to stay somewhere where they won't be able to sense you."

With that said, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm with Naruto behind him. They made their way to the furthest corner, cautious about not being seen, but where they could see what was happening.

Neji reached into his bag again, taking out the same bottle of holy water and a cross that he held in his hand. With his other hand, he had the necklace and ring. He handed the holy water to TenTen who was at his side loyally.

He held up the small objects toward the air along with the cross, and began to say a small prayer under his breath. All the while, TenTen began sprinkling water around their area.

The same tremble as before started again as the furniture around them quaked as well. Suddenly, Neji began to speak in a higher tone, "Konohamaru, Moegi, come here now." He ordered.

Then the quaking stopped, but was followed by a whooshing noise that seemed to come from in front of Neji and TenTen. Dust seemed to collect in a small tornado form, but when it dispersed Konohamaru and Moegi were there looking dazed by the sudden appearance.

"I have called you, to set you free," Neji began but was cut off by Konohamaru who seemed to come out of his dream like state. "You can't send us away!" he said to the teenage boy, "We live here and if you don't get out of here soon our big cousin will kill you!"

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"He told us that whoever comes in this house can never come back out." The small ghost spoke in his most frightening voice, which only came out as a hushed whisper, as his sister vigorously nodded.

"Hm, I don't believe you."

"Well you should!" Moegi countered back. After she had said this, Neji closed his eyes in deep concentration.

When he reopened them, they could sense a deep hollow sensation. It felt as if eyes were looking right through your soul, penetrating your very self-conscious.

"Byakugan," Neji whispered so that only he and the ghost kids could hear him. Then everything went silent.

---

_That was chapter 11 =] _

_I hoped you liked it and I am currently working on chapter 12. Hope you review and tell me what you thought of this! Till next time._

_Mojo-Jojo_


End file.
